


Undercover

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Ministry spy, Hermione Granger, is caught in Malfoy Manor while under Polyjuice Potion to look like Naricssa Malfoy. Unfortunately, Lucius expects her to fulfill a bargain he made with his wife.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> No relationship listed because it's just a PWP.

“You’re home, Darling.”

Hermione’s blood turned to ice in her veins at the drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

“As are you,” she replied with as airy a tone as she could muster.

The Malfoy patriarch slipped his arms around whom he believed to be his wife but was, in fact, Hermione Granger under a potent dose of Polyjuice Potion.

“I’ve got a surprise for you…” Lucius purred. With deft familiarity that set Hermione’s skin tingling, the wizard turned her and lifted her chin. His lips pressed light, lingering kisses down her throat eliciting a delicate groan of want from Hermione.

It had taken a quarter of an hour of her valuable time to find Malfoy’s study. How on earth was she going to get out of this..? At the purring rumble of pleasure that came from his chest, she wondered if she really wanted to…

“Remember our bargain..?” he hissed, guiding one of Hermione’s hands down his chest to the front of his trousers.

Drowning in the fantasy, Hermione teasingly fondled his erection. “Remind me,” she replied with a coy bat of Narcissa’s long lashes.

“On your knees, Darling,” Lucius ordered as a velvet pillow appeared at their feet.

The wizard’s hands were on her shoulders, gently pressuring her to kneel. As if waking from a stupor, Hermione suddenly realized that Lucius Malfoy expected an act of intimacy from his wife.

“You know, Darling, I’m not really up for this right now…” she said, pleading gaze in place as she sank onto the cushion.

With a knowing grin, Lucius leaned towards her. “A promise is a promise. I’ve kept my end of the bargain…”

Short of leaping to her feet and running away, Hermione could think of no other way out. If Malfoy spotted her wand, he’d know she wasn’t his wife and Hermione would be single-handedly responsible for bringing down the Ministry’s complex system of spying. And, potentially, serious legal repercussions.

“Are you waiting for an incentive..?” Lucius purred.

A riding crop appeared in his hand and he gave it a soft smack against his leg. An involuntary shiver ran through Hermione. She glanced up at the wizard, annoyance building. He wanted a blow job? Fine. He’d get the fastest, best blow job of his life.

“Alright, Darling, pull up a chair,” Hermione acquiesced in Narcissa’s droll voice.

Baring breasts which did not belong to her made Hermione’s actions a bit less outrageous. Narcissa was married to Lucius; undoubtedly, he’d seen them countless times. Hermione opened her robes and enjoyed Lucius’ fumbling attempt elegantly fall onto the chair he’d summoned.

Grinning, Hermione spread his knees farther apart and settled her cushion between his feet. The wizard’s gaze was flatteringly fixed on his wife’s breasts while she made quick work of his robes and trousers. When Lucius’ cock sprung free, thick and turgid, heat quivered through Hermione. She gave an involuntary sigh and shot him a saucy smile.

“Narcissa,” he whispered, reaching for her face.

Startled, Hermione shied away but immediately realized her mistake at the question in the wizard’s pale gaze. For a moment, she’d forgotten she wore another witch’s skin.

“Just sit back and relax,” Hermione cooed in Narcissa’s cool voice. How much time did she have left?

With a breathy sigh of desire, as if sucking his cock would free all house-elfs from servitude, Hermione grasped it and gently sucked on its head. A deep groan welled from the wizard; an answering wave of heat rocked Hermione. Never had she been so aroused to give a blow job.

“Darling, you haven’t noticed…”

A bit dazed, Hermione slid her fingers up and down his shaft.

“Noticed..?”

“I _shaved_ for you…”

“So, you did, Darling,” Hermione purred, grasping his cock with one hand and slipping her other into his shorts to fondle his hairless scrotum. Obviously, their agreement entailed his shaving in exchange for some attention. 

“Allow me to keep my end of the bargain.”

A groan of satisfaction escaped Lucius, telling Hermione that she could probably finish him in two minutes. Completing her mission was out of the question; all she could hope for now was a clean escape.

“_I__ntra S__entire__,_” Lucius whispered.

Was that a spell? He wasn’t holding his wand. ‘_Sentire_?’ Something about feeling? She met his slitted eyes and couldn’t help but smirk; he had no idea. After a sensual lick of her lips, Hermione finally sucked his hot erection into her mouth. She didn’t hold back, swallowing his thick length into her throat. The unmistakable sensation of a cock sliding into her dripping pussy made her gasp and sit back on her knees.

“New spell,” Lucius hissed.

“Fuck,” Hermione muttered.

“Mm,” he agreed, smirking.

Heart racing, Hermione wondered if she shouldn’t just run. Her breath caught in her throat imagining Lucius giving chase. No, she had to see it through to avoid suspicion.

As thought he was a naughty school boy, Hermione waved a finger at him. Lucius’ lips curled, showing a couple of teeth. If Hermione was aroused before, she was drowning in desire, now. Pretending to be Narcissa forced her to see Lucius Malfoy in the role of doting husband and lover; she was disturbingly smitten and unabashedly attracted to him. 

Somewhat prepared, Hermione resumed her position between his knees and licked Lucius’ cock. The feeling of a tongue pressed through her folds and her thighs shook. The spell echoed the sensations of her actions. Magic figured out, Hermione knew how to proceed. She sucked just the tip of him between her lips and slipped her tongue around the head. Her dripping pussy experienced a gentle probe and more licks. Hermione sucked Lucius’ cock deep and moaned uncontrollably to feel penetration. Her moan vibrated against the erection in her mouth and was echoed in her aching pussy.

His hands fisted in the robes on her shoulders. Gratified that the wizard was enjoying their interaction encouraged Hermione to continue. Initially, she had thought to finish him quick and escape. Now, she understood that she would climax with him. She might finish him quick but she’d escape, shaking after climax.

“Don’t stop, Darling,” he hissed, hands opening stiffly and caressing her neck.

Hermione looked up at the man lounging and vulnerable under her and knew power. That she held a man of his experience at her mercy inspired her. Intoxicated on power and desire, Hermione went back to work. Within moments, she was as close to climax as Lucius. He was lifting his hips towards her, eyes closed, and mouth open. As for her, her knickers were soaked and her insides throbbed.

She had one last trick for Lucius.

While she still had control of her mental faculties, Hermione slid one of her hands past his smooth, tight balls, to his perineum, the muscular bit of skin between his sack and anus. A guttural huff left Lucius as she massaged the spot and he gasped as salty cream flooded Hermione’s mouth. She swallowed and the next moment, Hermione’s aching pussy clenched with orgasm. She sank to the floor in bliss, immobile for a few moments.

“That was well worth the trouble…” Lucius drawled with a content hum.

Still trembling, Hermione climbed gracelessly to her feet. She needed to get out of the manor in a hurry.

“Darling..?”

Hermione dared one glance back at the wizard as she hurried for the door.

Long blond hair disheveled, robes askew, and knees still wide, she wanted nothing more than to climb onto his lap and tease him until he was hard, again. But, she wasn’t Narcissa. She wasn’t thin or blond or a pure-blood witch. There was a hint of confusion and a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes as she gave him a tight smile and left at a jog.

What would he do when he found it hadn’t been Narcissa blowing him?


End file.
